Promesa
by Vin Wolfblack
Summary: Tiempos de restauración y arduo trabajo, ángeles y humanos. Pero aunque la enfermedad asole, las promesas de los arcángeles siempre se cumplen. Aunque sean cabañas con cerdos y campos de Nabos.


**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada me pertenece, todo lo que ustedes ven y sientan que lo conocen es que de hecho si lo conocen, es de Susan Ee. Lo demás son ideas completamente mías.

 **Resumen:** Tiempos de restauración y arduo trabajo, ángeles y humanos. Pero aunque la enfermedad asole, las promesas de los arcángeles siempre se cumplen. Aunque sean cabañas con cerdos y campos de Nabos.

* * *

 **Promesa**

 **.**

* * *

.

Estaban siendo semanas arduas de trabajo. Se estaba creando un tipo de zona cero, desde donde se comenzarían a intentar establecer algún tipo de ciudad tomando las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue San Francisco. Aun se manejaban como un grupo de resistencia, el consejo era el que estaba ampliando las vías de acceso y los nuevos puestos de trabajo.

Se adecentaron las carreteras, y los nuevos soldados comenzaron a purgar bosques e edificios, buscando sombras o personas que se habían escondido durante todo el proceso del falso apocalipsis.

Casi todas las pandillas habían desaparecido y las que no, se habían movido hacía el norte. Había comenzado el funcionamiento de radios locales, pero el consejo había preferido mantener la información solo dentro del radio estatal. Proclamar una nueva ciudad en funcionamiento, haría traer masas y masas de refugiados y aunque dolía, no tenían abasto para tanto. Por ahora era salvaguardarse como mejor pudieran y comenzar a extender el rumor de que todo había terminado.

Los ángeles aun esperaban noticias en sus nidos, y así mismo sabía que se estaban replegando otras tantas más.

Ya se había hecho el primer contacto con Michael, era solo cosa de esperar un poco más.

Y en eso estaban ella, con solos diecisiete años, metida entre todo el embrollo político y estructural de la nueva ciudad. Nueva San Francisco, porque libérenos de aprender nuevos nombres para ciudades fantasmas, en las primeras semanas se había encargado de tratar de explicar la presencia en la cuasi ciudad de Raffe y los Vigilantes. Aunque una pequeña minoría no soportaba tenerlos cerca, no habían sido exactamente peligrosos. Además los gemelos estaban realizando un ejemplo de inclusión cuando habían tomado bajo sus brazos a Howler y Hawk, o como decían ellos, aceptar a los gemelos diabólicos sin intentar lanzarlos desde el puente Golden Gate. Así que la gente poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a estos variopintos ángeles, a esos que se habían enamorado de humanas tantos siglos atrás. Ella podía aceptar que muchas de las mujeres estaban cayendo por el encanto romántico con las que estos teñían sus historias con sus "hijas del hombre" porque Howler no podía quedarse en menos contra una batalla de popularidad contra DeeDum.

Ahora estaba sentada, mirando un gráfico contra la pared. Con los ojos llorosos, el cuerpo adolorido y un leve dolor de garganta.

— …. la zona sur es perfecto para entablar los nuevos establos y cochineros. Necesitamos mantener a los animales sanos y cuidados. Y allí tenemos las instalaciones de las viejas fábricas con sus buenos motores para extraer agua del rio.

— Además de eso, estamos limpiando una de esas carreteras, pronto podremos tener acceso desde las lejanas granjas con comida y más abasto.

Gestión. Gestión. Gestión. Ella realmente no quería estar aquí. No lo deseaba para nada. Tenía 17 años, quería descansar, quería disfrutar su tiempo con su nuevo "novio" y tratar de mantener a su familia unida, con Vigilantes a la rastra aunque así fuera.

— ¡Penryn!— le codeo Doc mientras despabilada. Sentía cada vez más calor y le hormigueaba la punta de los dedos.

— ¿Qué?

— Estábamos hablando sobre tú nueva disposición con los Vigilantes.

— ¿Qué cosa? Raffe no llegara con ellos hasta media noche, han ido al nido a ver cómo están todos las cosas por allá.

— Sí, lo sabemos. Pero estábamos pensando, una manera de integrarlos…

— No les pediré que hagan trabajo de campo…

— Penryn…

— No.

— Ellos están conviviendo con nosotros…

— Ellos consiguen sus propias provisiones y necesidades, no han pedido nada a nosotros, y les recuerdos que han sido ellos en primera fila cuando las sombras han atacado o hemos tenido alguna sublevación de pandillas.

Doc levanto las manos calmando la discusión.

— Muy bien, muy bien. Dejemos esto para otro día, tenemos ya bastante que hacer.

Ella se levanta sujetando con fuerza la empuñadura de Osito Winnie the Pooh en su cadera más como un bastón que porque quisiera dejar en claro que ella tenía una espada mata ángeles. Respira con dificultad y se marcha rápidamente intentando no chocar indecorosamente contra las paredes.

Quiere llegar a casa, o por lo menos a lo que ahora llama casa. Raffe le había prometido un lugar seguro y se lo tenía, pero ella, tonta de ella, había insistido en quedarse un poco más. Ahora vivía en lo que parecía un condominio con seis bonitas casas iguales.

Un hogar para ellos, para su esquiva madre que gustaba más de desaparecer por días. Una casa para las mascotas de Paige y las demás casas para los Vigilantes, quien también, tenían un sistema de vigilancia 24/7, porque no era nada bueno fiarse de nada.

Uno de los guardias la movilizo gratuitamente. Las seis casas en silencio y en lo alto de una palmera, Ciclón con su peor cara de mala vibra, eso pasa cuando pierdes una apuesta y te toca quedar de guardia cuando todos los demás están en misión. Por lo que no desea molestarlo, una venia y un movimiento cansado de mano y el ángel de destenso.

Los escalofríos la invaden y casi tropieza con sus propios pies. Esto está mal, muy mal. Se le embota la cabeza y le arden las orejas. Necesita acostarse, necesita un momento sin hacer nada. Un resfriado, solo necesitaba un par de pastillas, una sopa y descansar. Esperaba que los ángeles no se contagiaran o tendría a toda una cohorte de ángeles tosiendo por allí.

Llega a la silenciosa casa. Su helada casa. Se le resbala la mano del picaporte, se apoya contra la puerta cerrada y su espada comienza a zumbar de manera extraña. El pequeño pasillo se aleja, sus oídos se sellan y al dar dos o tres pasos, todo se vuelve negro.

.

Llegaron antes del atardecer. Había acelerado todo lo que podía su estancia en el Nido. Los ángeles allí estaban nerviosos y mal humorados, querían volver al hogar pronto y los entendía, pero él no podía hacer nada más. No con sus miradas por lo bajo, susurrando sobre sus nuevas alas de negra membranas, como si no los hubiera salvado sus emplumados culos.

— Eh tranquilo, capitán.— le sonrió Hawk mientras sobrevolaban las carreteras.

— ¡Tú no lo hacías diferente, Hawk!— le grito Howler mientras hacía aspavientos más atrás— siempre queriendo estar en los brazos de tu buena mujer, todo el día, maldito vago.

— ¡Parad!— les ordeno cuando Hawk había hecho un leve cambio de movimiento para pelear.

Pero tampoco podía negar que además de todo lo anterior, quería estar en casa con Penryn. Solo quería que estuviera lo suficientemente tranquila para llevársela de la ciudad, llevársela a ella y a sus hombres y poder cuidarla donde no estuviera presionado por todos. Cuidarle y verla feliz sin las obligaciones en las que ambos estaban presionados.

¡Maldito Michael ¿Por qué demoraba tanto?

— ¿Has pensado en lo que te dijo Josiah?— le pregunta Thermo suavemente desde su otro lado. Él asiente en silencio. Claro que lo había pensado. Pero no era algo que él pudiera decidir.

— Quiero hablarlo con Penryn, ella podría guiarme un poco sobre esto. No voy a aceptarlo solo para que terminen en algún laboratorio porque fueron demasiado ilusos sobre los rencores humanos.

El ángel asiente en silencio y divisan los tres pares de casas del condominio. Ciclón, sobre la palmera más alta los mira con los brazos cruzados y el cejo fruncido. Cuando aterrizan este llega a su lado.

— Sin novedades, jefe. Penryn ha llegado a eso de veinte minutos. Llego en vehículo y se le veía algo desanimada.

Suelta un suspiro y se encamina a casa con Howler y Hawk a su lado, a quienes debíaentregarle algunas herramientas que los gemelos le habían encontrado e "infiltrado" en su hogar.

Un extraño sentimiento le paso por la espina. Sus alas se tensaron como si algo le estuviera enviando una señal. La casa estaba en demasiado silencio, demasiado. Penryn tenía la costumbre de poner su radio y su música al llegar a casa.

Se le erizo el cuerpo completo al abrir la puerta, fue como si todo a su alrededor se apagara de golpe. Penryn estaba en el suelo, en una malísima posición y resollaba contra la alfombra.

El pánico le asalto. Sus dos compañeros saltaron hacía adelante traspasando a la chica, revisando los cuartos mientras él llegaba a su lado. Tiritaba y ardía en fiebre. El corazón comenzó a bombearle erráticamente. La dio vuelta esperando ver un rastro de sangre, una herida mortal, su espada tintineo nerviosa mientras se deslizaba fuera de su correa. No estaba herida. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Una enfermedad? ¿Veneno?

— ¡Penryn! ¡Penryn!

.

Despertó tan adolorida como si un 666 le hubiera tomado como su juguete masticable. Le dolía la garganta y los escalofríos le provocaban desagradables sensaciones. El cielo pálido de un blanco desteñido, un pitido desagradable y una mano cálida sujetando sus dedos. Estaba en la camilla de un hospital, o lo que fuera eso. Viro sus ojos hacía un lado, Raffe estaba allí mirándole con sus profundos ojos azules como si hubiera pasado la peor pesadilla de su vida.

— ¿Me lanzaste a una arena de combate?

— Lo haría, si no me vuelves a decir que te sentías mal.

— No lo sé, fue muy repentino….

En eso entra Doc, con el rostro relajado de alguien que sabe que su paciente no se va a morir. Aunque ella piense lo contrario, ¿Siempre había sido así de malo? No podía recordarlo… nunca había sido exactamente buena con las enfermedades.

— ¿Descansaste?

— No lo suficiente.

— Si, así veo. Solo ha sido un resfriado, Penryn.

— Nunca había sido así.

— Lo sé, chica. Pero tienes que pensar que hacía muy pocas semanas que estamos en relativa paz, no haz descansado y no haz comido bien.— Raffe se movió nerviosamente en su asiento— he conseguido esto para ti.— tintineo unas pastillas que debían decirle algo, además de más escalofríos— Aún estas creciendo y necesitas afirmar tu salud, creo que no serás la única que caerá pronto con estas enfermedades relámpago.

— No me gusta esto— refunfuño sintiéndose mal y un poco infantil, pero tenia sus derechos a quejarse.

— Que descanse, que se hidrate y he mandado a pedir una sopa especial para ti. Vendré más tarde.

Desapareció. Ella se acurruco más entre las mantas, tomando la mano de Raffe más cerca de su pecho. Este estaba silencioso y se acercó más ella, apoyando su cabeza contra el mullido colchón. Enferma como estaba, no podía dejar de mirar lo guapo que estaba, lo preocupado que parecía.

— Voy a pegarte los bichos.

— Tus bichos no me harán nada. Estoy preocupado por tu madre, ha venido, te ha mirado y se ha marchado. He sentido todos mis nervios como escarpias, podría haber salido volando de aquí con solo una de sus miradas.

— Me alegra que le temas tanto a mi madre.

Él sonríe y le besa la mano. Ella siente un poco más de calor, pero esta vez del bueno, del que quiere con ella toda su vida.

— Dioses, si no hubiera sido por Howler y Hawk podría haberme vuelto loco.— ella le miro sin comprender— no entendía lo que te pasaba hasta que Howler, acostumbrado a sus "hijas del hombre" y sus enfermedades recordó lo que era un resfriado.

— ¿Te asuste?— le pregunto suavecito, dejándose embargar por la cálida sensación de tenerlo a él cerca.

— Más de lo honorablemente decible— ella sonrió y se acurruco un poco más.— no me dejes sola…

— Nunca…

— Solo si viene mi mamá.

— Solo si viene ella— respondió este con una borrosa sonrisa.

.

Despertó cuando alguien le acaricio la frente, despertó para ver a su madre, larga y delgada a su lado, como un centurión. Tenía las manos ocupadas mientras Raffe silencioso movía una de esas típicas mesitas de hospital, el olor, ese precioso olor, fue como una cachetada en su sistema. Se envaro de golpe mientras su madre depositaba un gran tazón con un agradable caldo de pollo. No quería saber dónde había sacado el pollo, y si acaso lo era, pero fue un sueño el sabor.

Se sentía, mucho, mucho mejor luego de tener algo decente en su estómago.

— Tomaras tus medicinas todos los días, y Paige te visitara seguidamente.

— ¿De qué hablas mamá?

— Ya hable con tu novio, ¿No es así, Raffe?

Raffe odiaba el apodo novio, pero cuando su madre lo decía él jamás negaba nada.

— Sí, señora.

— Y también lo hable con el consejo.

— ¿De qué hablas, mamá? ¿El consejo? ¿Qué…

— Eres una jovencita, no deberías estar haciendo trabajo de campo ni de política. Te tomaras unas vacaciones. Pero señorita— la mujer se inclinó amenazadoramente hacía los dos, pudo sentir como Raffe movía nerviosamente sus hombros, como si estuviera avisándole a sus alas que se pusieran alerta— no quiero saber de niños tan pronto. ¡Demasiados jóvenes! ¡Demasiados!— replico mientras tomaba su termo, el tazón y salía de la habitación como si se hubiera espantado de sus propias palabras.

Ahora bien, estaba bastante segura que su sonrojo no era por la fiebre. Raffe se movió lentamente como si hubiera estado reteniendo la respiración.

— Eres un arcángel, Raffe.

— Es tu madre, hasta los señores del Foso le tendrían miedo.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Su Raffe sonrió por lo bajo, no quería decirlo, pero ella también lo sentía. Esa pequeña chispa de lo que habían querido por semanas, de su petición en aquella lancha un amanecer luego de la batalla final.

— Que nos daba autorización para tener algún tiempo a solas, de descanso para ti.

— ¿En mi cabaña con cerdos?— Raffe rio, tomando sus manos con cariño, ella podía sentir su pecho inflarse de anticipación.

— Sí, en tu cabaña con cerdos, pollos, y los nabos más grandes de la región. Como te lo prometí.

Ella rio suavecito, con el calor en su pecho y la esperanza de una vida juntos. Nunca una enfermedad había tenido tan buenos resultados, al fin tendría su cabaña de cerdos y su campo de nabos.

Pero lo tendría a él, y eso era suficiente.

.

* * *

.

 _Bueno, bueno… me inspire. Y Aunque lo pensé como un Oneshot, pueda que saque una idea más de aquí mismo. Una donde uno de los Vigilantes sea el personaje principal. ¿Howler, Ciclón, Hawk?... pero, me ire con calma. Espero que les gustara, déjenme sus comentarios si es que hay algún alma por estos lados._


End file.
